We Fall to Safe Lifes
by The Killer Skelly
Summary: Lenazar is in a world of destruction. On a journey to talk to someone to tell her where she belongs, Chimney betrays her, and kill the one the thing she loves because he is jelous. Ft, Bajan candian, KittyCatInBlue, JeromeASF, ChimenySwift11, and me Lenazar. BE aware of some cussing.
1. Run

**Hey guys!** **This is a brand new story ft. Kittycatinblue go check her she's amazing! this story may bring tears to your eyes so i hope your ready to began to fell the sarrow of the main character... so i wont give anymore spoilers i hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Prolouge:**

"NO!" He's dying. Slowy. Tears run down my face.

"Anber take care of her, she needs it."

"Will do Mitch." I hear the break in her voice.

"Mitch, Mitch no!" His eyes roll back in his head.

The smell of blood is over powering.

"Mitch?!" I hear Jerome call coming closer and closer towards us. I see him at the end of the wood edge. He stoops. Then turns and runs in the other direction. Anber is pulling me back.

"WE cant just leave his body!"

"This is where he belongs. Jerome will bring him back I just know it." That was the last time i saw Mitch alive.

* * *

**Run.**

"Come on!" Anber yells. We run from Zombies chasing us. I twril around and shoot one in the head.

"Nice!" Mitch yells next to me.

"That was a Power-move!" I smile.

I see Chimney ahead.

"Run!" He yells.

We run faster. Chim gets ahead of us.

"Go! I'll fight them off!" Mitch pushes me forward.

Before I can protest Mitch stops and stabs one in the heart. Then an arrow zips past my ear. Ahead I see Ty. We run next to him.

"Go! Me and Mitch will take of them!"

"Where's Jerome?!" I ask in a panic.

"He ran off. He was freaking out. I dont know why." Like Mitch, Ty pushes me forward. Anber grabs my arm and pulls me with her.

* * *

**Well?! Action packed right! That was the first chapter hope you have enjoyed! -Lenazar (Minecraft Name)**


	2. Sun Rise

**So I hope some of you are enjoying this story... If your even reading it! **

* * *

Mitch later catches up to us. I stop. My arms wrap around him.

"You scared me... I though you would die." Ty stood by Anber. Watching us.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't bear the thought of you becoming one." I breath him in. He smells of blood but still sweet.

"Come on guys we need to keep moving." Anber says.

My fingers link with Mitch's. They're warm. We pick up the pace to catch up with Chim. He left us behind. He left me behind. He's my best friend.

We later catch up to him just when the sun began to rise. I saw sadness in his eyes. The silence broke when we herd Ty and Anber laugh.

"What?" Mitch askes them.

"Don't you guys remember? Its your guy's 1 year aniversery today." Ty says. I look at Mitch. Has it really been a year? It just feels like yesterday when we first kissed. I look into Mitch's eyes. He remembered. Mitch pulls something out of his pocket.

"I was guessing we'd be home by now so I guess i'll give it to you now." It was a necklace with a sword on it. I felt the coldness of the chain fall on my neck. Its beautiful. Mitch wraps his arms around me.

"We made it this far..." The coldness of his lips against mine sent a chill down my spine. I smiled. This is how its supposed to be. Just me and Mitch agaisnt the world.

* * *

**Wow. Im even breathless. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! -Lenazar :)**


	3. Coming Home

**I like this story more then any of my other ones and I'll try to post chapters as soon as I can. I've been busy with school so I don't have a lot of free time. But here's the 3rd chapter :)**

* * *

We come across a stream on our way back home from the caving. I take a drink of some of its water. Ty and Anber walk ahead a little.

"I don't ever want to go into go on another "adventure" again Anber I can't even believe you suggested the idea and we went. We almost died." I said a bit harshly.

"Hey we made it out alive didn't we?"

"Mitch killed the Zombies. He saved us. He almost died."

"Look Len, I know you love Mitch but sometimes you need to stop being all worried. He was able to kill them all." She said in an annoyed voice.

For the rest of the way home me and Anber didn't say a word to each other. It was about noon before we reached our village. Chim didn't even say hi to me the entire way.

We all went our separate ways once we got home. I kissed Mitch bye and went to my cabin. I set done my pickaxe and went to take a shower. As I got out I herd a soft whisper. It sounded like Mitch. I got dressed and went outside. Mitch was on the sidewalk sitting down.

"Is everything ok?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah... Just Jerome hasn't showed up. He's normally at the house but he wasn't there."

"Ty told me that he freaked out about something and took off."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He askes sadly.

"I could tell you because you we're fighting off the Zombies. Besides when I got into that argument with Anber I forgot. I'm sorry. We'll find him." Then we herd a scream. I ran towards it with Mitch following close behind. It was a young girl.

"What is it sweetie?" I ask her.

"Something small came and took my book."

"Your book? What was the name of it?" Mitch askes.

"Sliver Fish against the Great Witch."

" Sliver Fish." I say.


	4. Rain

**I'm so proud of myself on this story! Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

I couldn't stay long to figure out what's going on. Mitch and I took a little walk around the court yard we built last summer. His hand felt soft against mine. As the clouds began to roll in we didn't stop. I love the rain its refreshing. Underneath a tree I saw Ty and Anber together. She's so happy. I felt myself smile. Mitch looks at me.

"I'm so..." He kisses me just as the rain begins to fall.

"... In love with you." I giggle.

"So am I." His dark brown eyes sparkle. I sink in every time. I love him so much. Before we began dating I was sad all the time. Chimney was there to support me when I was depressed. I fell like I abandon him. He won't speak to me, no matter how hard I try. I felt a tear run my face.

"What's wrong?" Mitch askes me.

" Just chimney won't talk to me. He's my best friend."

"I know. He gives me dirty looks." Is chim hiding something? Is he in love with me? We've been best friends since elementray school. Middle school he wouldn't leave my side. Has he been in love with me this whole time? But he knows I'm not like that.

The rain splatters on my face. Mitch's soft lips against mine is welcoming. My arms curl around his neck. His wrap around my waist. The smell of him is making me go crazy. Every thought of him makes me go crazy. I feel someone watching us.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter. I've been working on putting more emotion into them. Len is crazy in love with Mitch in this one. Well she all ways is. Next chapter or so crazy stuff happens. Just gotta wait and see. -Lenazar **


	5. Jerome Comes Home

**Double chapters today lol hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

I losen my grip from Mitch. He is still lightly kissing me. Lighting flashes above. We don't move from where we are. My hair is soaking wet and so is his. My jacket is barely keeping me dry. Mitch's shirt is soaked. I could see the outline of his muscles. He pulls me closer. My head rest on his shoulder. I feel a cold draft.

"We should really get inside." Mitch says softly. He takes my hand and we run to my cabin which is near by.

I go and change out of my damped clothes. I bring a shirt out to Mitch that he lefted here.

I herd the pit-pat of the rain. As the lighting flashes I somehow know that this night is going to be hell. Mitch comes out minutes later. His hair dried and combed. He sits next to me on my couch. I feel his arm drape down on my shoulder.

Hail begins to fall. Making loud crackly sounds as it ground. Then a loud "BOOM!" Came from the sky. The cabin began to shock then stopped. I put on a movie something stupid. Mitch looks at me with wonderous (big word I know) eyes.

The fire crackles. The smell of the wood burning is extravagant (another big word ok gosh). I love stuff like this. It's romantic yet cozy. Half way into the movie I feel my lips moving with Mitch's. His hand sliding up my back. I shiver. His hand is cold. My arms again wrap around his neck. The door bell rings. I get up to see who it is.

As I get closer and closer towards to the door panic shoots through me. I don't know why. I slowly open the door to find Jerome there.

"Mitch!" I yell.

"Great to see you to Len." Jerome says with a snicker.

" Yeah sorry hi Jerome." I say not looking at him. Someone's following Jerome I grab my coat.

"Someone's following you. I'll go look." I say as Mitch walks up.

"Jerome!" He said as he hugs his best friend.

"Len were you going it's pouring out there." Mitch says worried.

" I saw a figure near the tree." I see quietly. It's still there good. I point to were it is.

" I'll come with." Mitch says next.

"I'll be fine." I grab my sword and pull up my hood. I flick on my flash-light. The figure is moving closer towards me. His height is the same as Chim. My flash-light shines on the figures face. It was Chim.

* * *

**Whats Chimney doing following Jerome in the rain? You'll just have to wait and see. It's kinda freaky huh? -Lenazar :O**


	6. Blood

**Spoiler Alert: Shits about down XD**

* * *

"Chimney, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" I ask him.

He swings his sword. My jacket rips.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yell. He swings again. I block it.

"Chim what's wrong with you?!" I ask. My shoulder bleeds. When I look up again, he's gone.

I walk back to the house. I see Mitch in the door way. He comes towards me.

"Len, are you ok?" I shake my head no. He sees the cut and helps into the house.

"What the fuck happen?" Mitch askes as he gets a wash cloth.

"Chimney was there... He striked me with his sword then ran..."

"He's been acting wired. I found him looking at the house full of anger..." Jerome says. What's wrong with him? Chim that is.

Mitch stays with me as Jerome goes home. Pain shoots through me. I cry out. Mitch Hugs me. He's warm. I began to drift off into sleep.

In my dream, I see myself with a sword in my stomache. The person holding the sword is Anber. She's dressed in a black robe. Next to the water is Mitch lifeless. Chimney standing with a sword a to his throat. Its Ty. _What's going on? _I ask myself. Anber pulls the sword out of me. I fall. Chim try's to speak but the sword gets pushed further in. He screams and falls.

I wake up. My head is on Mitch's chest. The sun shines through the curtains.

"Good moring." Mitch says. I look at the gash. It's healed. I found my lips moving with Mitch's.

* * *

**it's a shorter chapter I know I'm coming to writers block. -Lenazar**


	7. Creep

**Im gunna take a brake from this story for a bit after this chapter... Writers block is coming and chapters might repeat themselfs if I don't take a brake but yeah**

* * *

I hear a knock at the door after Mitch leaves. Anber is standing there.

"what?" I ask.

"I want to go on another adventure!" She says happily.

"Amber no way we've only been back for 3 days. Be sides I know what you were gunna say next. It's impossible to find the Witch she's nothing but lies."

"Damn it. I was all excited! Ugh you all ways have to ruin the fun." She says sadly.

"I don't give a shit. Im always up for an adventure just not right now. I need to see what's up with Chim he's been acting weird lately and I need to know why." I say.

"Ok fine." She leaves.

I want to cry. Everyone wont understand what I'm going through.

* * *

Chimney's POV

I stand by the tree near Len's house. I'm constantly thinking of her. I see her crying. Curled up on the couch. _Where's Mitch?_ I wander. "Creep" by RadioHeads is playing in my head. She's like an angle. She doesn't need to cry. I Should be next to her. Telling her everything is fine. But instead, I'm here underneath the tree watching. _I am a creep. _I think to myself. Is this how it's supposed to happen? Ill never will be able to tell her I love her. What am I supposed to do?

* * *

**Poor Chim, I think I'm gunna not take a brake just figure out next chapter luv u all -Lenazar**


	8. Explanation

**Hi guys your probaly wandering "where's the chapter?" well, this is the chapter... I'm gunna explain what's going on with the story. So you guys remember at the prologue where Mitch dies? That was actually a part of a dream Len has. That isn't supposed to happen until 1 or 2 more "books" come out for the series. Close to the end um they start turning back human. And you'll just have wait and see. There will a spin off story to the original were theyre all in real life and they meet, well they already have and it's kinda like "hey we're back" sorta thing. So you get to read more about stuff that goes on between Len and Mitch and Chimney. It's really interesting. So that's what's happening with the series I'm thinking about naming the next "book" " We All Die" I don't know I need help so leave a review and I'll pick the one I like best :) Luv you all -Lenazar**


End file.
